Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to an apparatus of manufacturing mesoporous silica and a method of manufacturing mesoporous silica using the same, and more particularly relate to an apparatus of manufacturing mesoporous silica capable of manufacturing a large quantity of mesoporous silica promptly and stably and a method of manufacturing mesoporous silica using the same.
Porous material has been applied to a catalyzer or a carrier because of large interior surface area. The porous materials are classified into microporous under 2 nm, mesoporous of 2 nm though 50 nm and macroporous over 50 nm according to size of pores.
In 1992, a synthesis of MCM-41 and MCM-48 which are a series of mesoporous materials named as M41 group was introduced by researchers of Mobile Corporation, and researchers of Santa Barbara independently synthesized mesoporous material named as SBA-15 from layered material similar with the MCM-41.
These materials are mesoporous material in which meso-pores with uniform diameter from 2 nm to 10 nm are arranged regularly. These mesoporous materials have large surface area (700-1500 m/g) as well as chemical and thermal stability, and porous molecular sieve substance has regularly arranged micro pore with uniform size to separate and adsorb molecular level substance selectively and has advantage capable of controlling molecules in the pore to be widely used as a catalyst and a carrier for the catalyst.
In addition, other series of synthesizing methods for mesoporous material such as MSU, FSM can be exampled. Most mesoporous materials have particle size at micro scale, and mesoporous silica nanoparticles capable of arranging regularly and controlling particle shape have been synthesized in recent research.
A synthesizing method of Professor Victor Lin of Iowa State University is based on MCM-41 method, in which CTAB (Cetyltrimethylammonium bromide) is used as a surfactant in alkali state, Organotrimethoxysilane of ionize function group and TEOS (tetraethylorthorsilicate) are supplied followed by Sol-gel synthesis, thereby manufacturing mesoporous silica nanoparticles of nano-size.
Since this method of manufacturing mesoporous silica, however, needed stirring a mixed solution of acid and water followed by transferring to steel bomb and aging in closed system, there were problems that mass production was difficult and process time was much required.